


As Long As You Love Me

by babywinchester4



Category: Jason McCann - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester4/pseuds/babywinchester4





	

**Your POV**

The first day of school. The day EVERYBODY {except for parents of course} dread. Except today I didn't dread it. Today it's a fresh new start. Goodbye elementary (Y/N), hello middle school (Y/N). My older sister Royalty taught me everything I know. We'd both be in the same school because she's in the 9th grade of LAMHS <\- {Stands For Los Angeles Middle / High School}. Maybe I'll finally be apart of the popular group. I can only dream.

-Skip Getting Ready Cause I'm Lazy AF-

"Come on (Y/N). You're gonna be late." I heard Royalty scream at me.

"You only wanna be early so you can hang with King. We literally live two streets away."

"Shut up." 

-2 Street Crossings Later-

"Hey look! It's Royalty and a new hottie." I hear two unfamiliar voices yell.

"Wassup guys. Where's King?"

"Showing Dream around the school. Who's this?"

"I'm (Y/N). Who are you?"

"I'm Shawn. This is Jason. What grade are you in?"

"6th"

"Oh cool we're all in the same grade."

-Bell Rings-

_to be continued_


End file.
